To Stay or To Go
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Echizen Ryoga never liked staying in one place, he got too antsy but that was before he met the beautiful Fuji Yumiko.


I don't own Prince of Tennis. Don't ask where I came up with this pairing, just don't.

**To Stay or To Go**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

_One_

Echizen Ryoga never liked staying in one place or being with one girl. But just walking the streets of Japan, he spots one of his brother's friends, Fuji he thinks that is the boy's name. He is with one of the most beautiful girls Ryoga has ever seen and he has met a lot of girls. He goes over.

"Oh, hello Echizen-san," said Fuji Syuusuke, immediately recalling Ryoma's older brother.

"Fuji-san," said Ryoga. "Where's Chibisuke?"

"America, for some time," said Fuji, noting that the elder Echizen boy was staring at his sister. Granted, Yumiko was pretty with light brown hair and eyes, he hated when boys stares at his sister that way.

"I'm Fuji Yumiko," she said to Ryoga.

"I'm Echizen Ryoga, nice to meet you," he said, shaking her hand. Yumiko smiled and Ryoga did the same. Fuji was wholly ignored. "Oh I have to go. Maybe I'll see you around again." He meant Yumiko not Fuji. Ryoga noted that Yumiko's eyes followed him as he left.

Hook, line, and sinker, Ryoga thought, this girl was going to be his soon.

_Two_

By chance, really, Ryoga ran into Yumiko at the library. He was getting some books to occupy his time before he had to leave Japan again. She was sitting there reading some book, he was not too sure what it was but Ryoga thought once again that she was really beautiful. He went over.

"Yumiko-san, we meet again," said Ryoga, smirking. He sat next to her.

"Ah Echizen-kun," said Yumiko, smiling. She leaned over making Ryoga startled. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Extremely," answered Ryoga. "And do you think I'm cute?"

"Do you realize that I'm twenty-four," she retorted, smiling wider as Ryoga's eyes widened. "You can't be older than sixteen; do you realize how inappropriate it is for you to be attempting to seduce me?" Ryoga startled, but was amazed that she saw through his plan that fast.

"I'm eighteen, you know," said Ryoga, which was true. As he said that he moved closer and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Yumi-chan." He got up and left, leaving the eldest Fuji sibling blushing.

_Three_

"Honestly, Yumi-chan, we have to stop meeting like this," he said, grinning at the woman in the waitress uniform. She was his waitress at a cute little café. It was only her part-time job until she got a real job.

"Keep your drool off the table cloth, Ryoga-san," said Yumiko, not amused at him ogling at her in the uniform. He glared at her when all of sudden, a whole group of girls ran up to him. They were asking for pictures and autographs. Ryoga was in his glory and did so. He saw Yumiko watch, with a strange look on her face.

"You want a picture too," said Ryoga. She took out her cell phone that had a camera on it and she pressed her cheek to his and snapped the picture. Ryoga was getting at red as a strawberry.

"Thanks, handsome," she said. He got up and paid and left. She was getting to him, really good.

_Four_

Ryoga seethed as Yumiko entered the restaurant with a tall black haired and eyed man. He had a strange feeling that she known where he was. It's been about two years since they first met and he always seems to find her when he visits Japan. He found himself coming to Japan not to visit his family but maybe hoping to see the mesmerizing Fuji Yumiko.

He has long since admitted to himself that he has actually fallen in love with her. His date was a pretty little thing and it was favor to his manager, he didn't like her. Yumiko probably got angry with him about this date which is why she is laughing flirty with that tall man she came with. The woman was good and scary.

He could not tell if she was just playing with him or if she actually liked him.

"Uh, Ryoga-san, are you alright? You're left eye is twitching like crazy," said his date, worried.

"Fine," said Ryoga, sending a glare at the black haired man that was currently talking to Yumiko. The pretty elder sibling of Syuusuke and Yuuta smiled at Ryoga. He twitched again. Echizen possessiveness of their females was insane, even if Ryoga was not blood related it was more of a monkey see monkey do. Ryoga has seen Nanjirou go after any male to look at Rinko in any mal-intent way, and he has also seen Ryoma do the same with a certain Ryuuzaki.

Ryoga got up and walked over to the table that Yumiko and her date were sitting at. He grabbed her by the arm, sent a glare at the man and dragged her own the restaurant.

"What the hell are you doing," he snapped.

"On a date," she said, smiling a Fuji-like smile.

"Why," asked Ryoga.

"What were you doing?"

"It was a favor for my manager to show his niece around," snarled Ryoga. "I don't know what you were thinking. I don't like that girl; I'm in love with you Yumiko."

Complete and utter silence followed.

_Five_

"Oh my God, she hates me. She didn't say anything," said Ryoga, muttering to him self. He didn't mean for it to come it just did. Maybe he should have waited to see her reaction. He can't believe he just walked away. This was going to plague his night. What the hell was he going to do?

Just as he was dozing off, someone knocked at the door of his hotel room. He answered it to see Yumiko there, out of breathe.

"Ryoga, I love you too," she said, and then she kissed him. Ryoga stumbled back but returned the kiss anyway. "I was just shocked you said that."

"I was pretty shocked myself," said Ryoga, grinning. "And now I've got a reason to stay in Japan."

_End_


End file.
